1. Field of the Invention
A coin-operated vending machine of the type including a coin tray disposed adjacent the coin receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coin-operated vending machines typically include a switching device having a coin receiver and responsive to metallic coins inserted into the coin receiver for actuating a dispenser. Some machines include a coin tray disposed adjacent the coin receiver for storing coins for use in the machine. An example of such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,333 to Kissick.
Some coin-operated vending machines are used in open air environments, which can be very hostile, as in the winter in the northern United States. An example of such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,417 to Hart wherein a coin-operated machine dispenses air in a gasoline station. Such coin-operated vending machines are also used to dispense water in self serve car washes. Using coins in such cold environments to dispense water can be troublesome if the temperature is below freezing.